<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791802">Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White, Red, and Blue [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He would take everything she had to offer in a heartbeat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White, Red, and Blue [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by a friend who gave me full permission to post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not that he didn't want it.</p><p>No, he'd take everything Madelyn had to offer in a heartbeat. From a smile across the room, to a light laugh at his words, to a kiss on the lips: Homelander would take it all, happily. Greedily, even.</p><p>But when it comes to times like this-- his back on silk sheets, his legs spread, his gaze heatedly focused on the way her soft hands fasten the harness on her waist-- well, he can't help feeling a little hesitant.</p><p>"Relax," she says, voice like a lullaby. It soothes, washes over him like a warm wave.</p><p>And he tries, tries to relax, but his shoulders stay tense as her knees plant on the mattress. It looks long, thick, and it's--</p><p>"Blue," he whispers, corner of his lips quirked up. His color. </p><p>"Yes. Blue," Madelyn repeats, a laugh under her breath. The palms of her hands slide up his legs, resting on strong thighs. "So tense. Don't you trust me?"</p><p>Homelander's eyes squeeze shut, as two of her fingers start to slide over the plush of his ass. "I do," he breathes out, after a moment. His mind dazed, skin flushed-- she hasn't even done anything yet, and his arousal's twitching.</p><p>He tenses back up when he feels something cold, wet against his ass--</p><p>"Madelyn, we just showered," he groans. He was flushed before, but it's definitely embarrassment that tints his ears pink.</p><p>Stillwell, however, continues to clean him up with a baby wipe, humming to herself. </p><p>"Can never be too careful," she coos, before tossing the wipe aside. The faint smell of aloe hits John's nose, and it has him throwing his head back with a gruff sigh.</p><p>( Of course, he won't admit her little habits are adorable. )</p><p>That thought, however, gets cut short when a slicked finger delves into him. Reflexively, he tenses, raises his head up again.</p><p>"Calm down, honey-- you'll crush my finger," she jokes, laugh like silver bells, as her middle finger teasingly joins the index.</p><p>"Don't laugh at me." he replies, stubborn, a hand covering his mouth. But he breathes through it, closes his eyes. Madelyn's slowly rocking her fingers in, and out, before spreading them, stretching him out.</p><p>The strongest man in the world, burning from the inside out because of a couple of small, slender fingers.</p><p>He feels lips pressed to his neck, and opens his eyes to see she's leaned over. Then, she's on him, and John can feel her breasts soft, plush against his own chest. Soon, he finds out what the kisses were for-- another digit added, and he hisses at the feeling, eyes squeezing shut again.</p><p>"I think you're ready." said with a twinkle in her warm, caramel eyes. He doesn't feel ready, not in the slightest, but he nods, nods as she presses another kiss to his jawline.</p><p>John doesn't open his eyes as he listens to her slick up the toy. He squeezes them shut when the tip of it nudges at his hole.</p><p>Blunt, thick. Madelyn pushes it in agonizingly slow, stretching him wide, the pads of her fingers teasing at his rim.</p><p>"Madelyn," he breathes, whines. She shushes him with another kiss, rolling her hips smoothly.</p><p>"So tight," she murmurs, as he grips the bedsheets. "So tight, pink, soft…"</p><p>And he gasps as she finally reaches the base, the blunt head of the toy pressed right against sensitivity inside. His skin dewy with sweat, his breath laboured.</p><p>"So perfect," Madelyn continues, praise like warm honey, filling him to the brim. Her hands find home on his hips, her mouth leaves a trail of purples along his neck.</p><p>She lets him collect himself, thankfully. Gives him time to see through the fog in his mind. And then, when she deems him ready, she slowly pulls out, before pushing back in. John takes it, sheets clenched in his fists, his chest rising and lowering with every harsh breath. </p><p>And then she's pulling back, rising, looking down at him with that rare, fond look. John thinks it's genuine-- believes it is-- because in the two decades he's known her, watched her: he's never seen it directed at anyone else. </p><p>No, only at him. </p><p>Madelyn looks at him like he's an angel. A gift. One she's pulling down all to herself, a tug on his crooked halo. </p><p>Then, her smile widens, and she starts to pump into him in earnest. He gasps her name, grip moving to the headboard.</p><p>The sound of skin against skin has his face heated in embarrassment. Madelyn pumps hard, squeezes his waist, fucks into him for all he's worth while donning the sweetest, most warm smile. She has him under her thumb, here, and he gives it to her, gives up everything he has. Moaning, whining, John moves in rhythm with her-- earns a low, "that's it, good boy," from her when he rocks back on the toy.</p><p>One hand slides from his waist, traces along from his taint to his sac. John's eyes widen, and he looks up at her, silently pleading. He's close, so fucking close-- and the way she slams into him, abuses that sensitive spot inside of him helps to push him along. </p><p>Madelyn grants him mercy, wraps her hand around his flushed, leaking cock. She pumps him in time with her thrusts, and the grip he has on the headboard is starting to crush in the wood.</p><p>"Come on, baby. You can come," she murmurs, blonde locks of hair curled damp on her forehead. She hasn't even touched herself, but John knows how wet she is, how she could come on this alone. How she could get off on just pleasuring him, claiming him, fucking him until he can't remember his name--</p><p>And he does come, hot, heavy, tainting his stomach, dripping down her hand. Madelyn slows her thrusts, pumps every drop out of him. He lets go of the wood behind him, watches her grin at the hand indents now on it.</p><p>Her hand to her mouth, she laves off white with her tongue, keeps eye contact with him. John tries to catch his breath, soft dick twitching at the sight. He whines, she grins.</p><p>And slow, smooth, she slides out of him, leaves him achingly empty. The harness gets tossed to the floor.</p><p>"Did you like that?" she asks while already knowing, sliding to the spot next to him. John turns, wraps his arms around her-- feels her panties drenched as she's pressed up against him.</p><p>That has him grinning. "No," he teases, squeezing her tight, burying his face against her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>